Hiding Feelings ENG
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: A Kaka X Sasu fanfic... Sasuke loves Kakashi... But Kakashi will love him too? Sasuke will find out... in the best way possible! ONESHOT!


He didn't like the way that the jounin treated the other. Sasuke also didn't like the way that Kakashi looked to Naruto. He didn't like it at all. Of that and the fact of Naruto being the center of all Kakashi's attention.

It seemed impossible as during the train, Kakashi just heard and saw Naruto. Even though he loved Kakashi, Sasuke had a cold and indifferent attitude when he was with him. Sasuke did not want Kakashi to know that he loved him without this one loved him too.

At home, increasingly were the tears that he cried lying on the bed. Increasingly, he thought that Kakashi wasn't the right person to love. Since his clan was wiped out by his brother, Sasuke never cried again. He became a cold person and with thirst for revenge. Now, he didn´t even recognize himself.

In the next day, there would be an intense training because in a few days, they would have a B rank mission.

After one more day of training, everybody was at home resting. What was doing Uchiha Sasuke? Resting like everyone else? Bullshit! He was lying on the bed clinging to a pillow, drowning the sorrows. He had to stop that. But how? How he would forget a man so attractive and sexy like Kakashi, even more being with him every day? No matter the method. But stop all the suffering was what Sasuke wanted.

Exhausted, the boy ended up falling asleep.

It was eight o'clock of the morning and the sun shone outside. Sasuke woke up with the alarm.

After the previous night, if it wasn't the alarm, Sasuke would sleep forever. He was tired but had commitments, which he couldn't miss. He got up and went to the bathroom. In half an hour, he would have to be in the training field.

- Shit! – said Sasuke, while looking at the mirror – My eyes are all red. It will be better if I wash them with cold water. I take the chance and I awake once and for all for life.

After ten minutes in the bathroom doing his morning hygiene, Sasuke was now in the bedroom getting dressed. Sasuke was even more handsome with his hair wet. Dried the hair with a towel, went to the kitchen, drank a cup of milk and left the house.

He was the first one to arrive to the training field as usual. He climbed up a tree and stayed there leaned against the tree.

Sakura and Naruto arrived a few minutes after. Not a minute later and Sakura had already hit Naruto with a punch right in the middle of the face.

- "Why am I so nervous? I just hope that everything this is not only anxiety to see him. This is making me crazy!" - thought Sasuke for himself, while feeling all his body shaking.

- Hi! - said Kakashi, when he arrived late as usual.

- You're late again, sensei! - Sakura and Naruto screamed to him.

- Relax! Don't need much uproar. - said Kakashi, while caressed Naruto's hair.

- "I hate this! Always the same damn thing! Naruto, Naruto, Naru... What the hell I'm thinking about? I was supposed to forget him! - Sasuke was completely perplexed. Quick as a flash, he appeared next to Naruto and Sakura, in front of Kakashi.

- Oh, you're here Sasuke. - said Kakashi, looking abstractedly to the boy.

- Where I was supposed to be? - responded Sasuke, sharply.

- "Oh, you're so cold today Sasuke… What's wrong with him? His eyes… It seems like he was crying…" - thought Kakashi, after the response that came from his brilliant student. - "Uchiha Sasuke also cries?"

- Today we'll train battles. 1vs 1. Pay attention, if you don't have the intention of kill the other it won't be easy to win the battle. You can use every weapon you want. Who wants to start?

- I! I! - said Naruto, very happy.

- Ok Naruto. You against who… let me see… Sakura, do you mind of fighting against Naruto? - Kakashi asked to the girl.

- Me? Of course not. - Sakura responded, while looking to Sasuke. The boy was looking the ground completely oblivious of the rest.

- I'll be watching the battle from any point of the training field. Don't look for me because you probably won't find me. - said Kakashi to them - Sasuke, you come?

- What? Oh, yes I go. - affirmed Sasuke, trying to speak coldly.

Kakashi quickly arrived to the forest of the training field, followed by Sasuke. He jumped to a tree and sat there. Sasuke did the same, but in other tree.

- Come to here, Sasuke. - Kakashi ordered to him.

- I'm fine here, sensei. - It was Sasuke's answer. A cold answer that surprised Kakashi once again.

- "Sensei? Since when you call me sensei? Definitely, you're not well Sasuke." - It was the Kakashi's thought.

Then, Kakashi was close to Sasuke. Too close, I should say.

- What's up with you, Sasuke? - Kakashi asked, while caressed Sasuke's hair.

- Nothing. Nothing at all. - Sasuke said, turning is face to the other side. What was Kakashi doing? Right now, that he was trying to forget the jounin.

- How is not anything happening? You never responded me like that. You never called me sensei too. You're not attentive. And it seems like you were crying.

Sasuke came down the tree, followed by his sensei.

- Can I see your face, sensei?

- My... for what? - Kakashi asked, very surprised. He knew that the fact of hide his face was very discussed and aroused curiosity in people. But he didn't believe that Sasuke was like that only because he never had seen Kakashi's face.

- If you don't show me, you'll never now... isn't it sensei? - Sasuke said, while he pushed HIS Kakashi against a tree.

- I don't show my face to anyone. - Kakashi said, trying to maintain the posture.

- Neither to me, sen...sei? - Sasuke whispered into Kakashi's ear. - So, I will have to see it using the strength...

Quickly, he tied Kakashi to the tree with the wires that he had every time.

- What the hell? Since when do you have that speed? - Kakashi felt that was under Sasuke's control. Now his face would be revealed.

- Since when it doesn't matter. But now, I will do everything I want with you... sensei. - Sasuke whispered into Kakashi's ear once again, loosening his hitaiate.

He moved away a little from Kakashi and at the same time that he blindfold himself, said:

- After your world revolve around Naruto, I finally can have you as mine.

- What do you want to mean with that, Sasuke-kun? - Kakashi was sweating all over his body. Sasuke was different for sure. - "He's jealous of Naruto? If so, good."

Sasuke's body was now against Kakashi's body and had his hands on the mask. He pulled it and kissed Kakashi. He opened his mouth immediately, letting Sasuke's tongue explore it. The boy thought that was better release the jounin. So they could make things more interesting. As soon as he could, Kakashi took the Uchiha boy's shirt. Now he had the naked torso of the boy and Sasuke under his control.

- You're so handsome that way, Sasuke-kun - Kakashi affirmed, while he was removing his shirt and loosening his hitaiate. - Naked and blindfold, just for me.

- Kakashi-kun... do everything you want with me. - Sasuke said, submissive. Now was Sasuke who was pressed against the tree.

- You can believe... I will - Kakashi whispered with a malicious smile. He took the pants and boxers of Sasuke and started to masturbate him. Groans of pleasure were what he got.

- Do you like it, don't you? Sasuke-kun...

- I love and I want... I want you to go on... faster... - Sasuke sat on the floor. Suddenly, he felt something wet in his member. He didn't resist and revealed his eyes. What a view, he thought. Kakashi was sucking his member. It was soooo good! In an impulse, he grabbed Kakashi's hair to make him go harder and deeper.

- "So he was jealous of Naruto because he loves me... If you were more talkative to me you wouldn't suffer as much as you suffered..."

- Ah... AHH...! I'm gonna cum, Kakashi-kun! - Sasuke warned, while making even more pressure in Kakashi's head against his member. Kakashi felt the warm and sweet cum of the kid invading is mouth. He swallowed it and lick Sasuke's member.

- Just like I imagined... Simply delicious...! Like you... My Sasuke... - Kakashi said, before tasting the lips of his lover.

They kept on the kiss until the air started to miss. It was very good. The two tongues playing each other. Then, they broke the kiss and looked in the eyes.

- Ai shiteru, Sasuke-kun. - Kakashi said.

- Ai shiterumo, Kakashi-kun. - Sasuke said - But... and Naruto?

- Naruto? I can tell you that I used him to make you jealous. I only knew that I loved you but I didn't know if you felt the same for me. I also knew that if I asked you, you would never tell me the truth.

Then, Sasuke started to cry. His biggest mistake was hiding his feelings from Kakashi. Now, he was embraced to him. Crying on his chest. He felt good.

Like he never felt before.


End file.
